1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate transport apparatus and, more particularly, to a substrate transport apparatus having dual arms.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,590 discloses an articulated arm transfer device having a drive section with coaxial drive shafts, magnetic driving stators stationarily connected to a frame, and magnetic driven rotors on the shafts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,577,879 and 5,765,983 disclose scara arms. Non-coaxial side-by-side dual scara arms are offered for sale by three Japanese companies; the UTW and UTV series of robots by MECS, the RR series of robots by RORZE; and the LTHR, STHR, SPR series of robots by JEL.